1. Field
A quantum dot-polymer micronized composite, a production method thereof, and an article and an electronic device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A luminous particle is applicable to various display devices as being dispersed in a polymer host matrix. For example, semiconductor nanocrystals (also referred to as quantum dots, QDs) are dispersed in a host matrix of a polymer or an inorganic material, to be used as a light conversion layer in a luminous diode. When a quantum dot is colloid-synthesized, the particle size may be uniformly controlled. When quantum dots have a size of less than or equal to about 10 nanometers (nm), the quantum confinement effects in which the bandgap is increased according to decreasing size of the quantum dots becomes significant, and thus the energy density is enhanced. Therefore, a quantum dot emits light in a visible light region with improved luminous efficiency and thus is used in light emitting diodes (LED) for various illumination devices and backlight units.
As quantum dots have a theoretical quantum efficiency of 100% and emit light having a high color purity (e.g., full width at half maximum (FWHM) of less than or equal to about 40 nm), they may enhance a luminous efficiency and improve a color reproducibility compared with an inorganic phosphor. Unlike the inorganic phosphor having a micro-size, however, the quantum dots have a nano-size and thus have a problem of a short life-span (e.g., vulnerability to an external factor such as moisture or oxygen).
However, complex processes and special equipment are needed for producing micronized quantum dot-polymer composites having desired sizes and uniformity. Accordingly, developing a technology for overcoming this problem is desired.